heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Ward
Dana Ward is a character that appeared in Life is Strange. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" Dana became the target of a vicious joke played on Juliet Watson by Victoria Chase, when the latter lied to Juliet about Dana sexting her boyfriend Zachary. Juliet headed for Dana's dorm and demanded to know the truth. Though Dana admitted to the truth, Juliet believed she was lying and locked her in her room. Approached by Max Caulfield, who intended to see Dana about getting Warren Graham's flash drive, Dana pleaded with Max to find the information Juliet was looking for in Victoria's room. When Max ascertained the e-mail where Victoria admitted lying about Zachary's sexting to Juliet, Juliet apologized to Dana. Before she left, Dana told Juliet that she owed her dinner and had to clean her laundry. Dana thanked Max and told her Warren's flash drive was on her desk. Max Touches the pregnancy test Approaching the table, Max spotted a home pregnancy test in a box on the floor. Kneeling, she picked the pregnancy test up to inspect it. Angry and embarrassed, Dana snatched the pregnancy test from Max and asked her to leave. Max asks about a rumor After Max discovers the pregnancy test, she has the ability to rewind and undo the events. After obtaining Warren's flash drive, Max asked Dana about a "rumor" she heard about her. Surprised, Dana asked who told Max she was pregnant. Max dismisses her knowledge as "no one important" and told Dana that "they" acted like the rumor wasn't true and wanted her to know before anyone else told her. Resigned, Dana admitted that she was pregnant, but wasn't anymore. When Max asked who the father was, Dana indirectly admitted it was one of the football players, but not Zachary. Max initially asked who the father was, but thought of better of it and told Dana not to tell her. Dana appreciated Max's discretion and told her to get to Warren Graham so he could "bug her". After Max grabbed the flash drive, Dana thanked her for helping her out with Juliet. When Max questioned why Victoria would pull a prank on Juliet, Dana was quick to clarify that their being in the Vortex Club didn't mean they were best friends. Dana admitted that Victoria creeped her out. She noted that Max was smart as a "loner", but observed that Warren liked Max. Confused, Max asked what she mean and Dana inquired whether or not she knew about the "Max folder" on Warren's flash drive. Getting the picture, Max left Dana's room and her own devices. "Out of Time" In the morning it is unveiled that Dana hooked up with Trevor and the latter asked her to the Halloween party. She can also offer Max to join them with Warren. She is later seen in the Art Class, posing to Taylor Christensen and Hayden before the lesson. Allies *Juliet Watson *Warren Graham *Max Caulfield *Hayden *Taylor Christensen Enemies *Victoria Chase *Zachary *Courtney Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Cheerleaders Category:Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Alive